El Lado Oscuro de La Luna
by Bratty
Summary: Que tan duro estas dispuesto a pelear, cuando aquella a persona quien amas, esta en las garras de tu peor enemigo? [HIATUS]
1. Prologo

El Lado Oscuro de La Luna  
  
Por: Bratty  
Corregido por: Cali-chan  
  
+++  
  
Prologo: Puntos de Vista  
  
+++  
  
Él estaba afuera.  
  
Por toda una semana, él había estado afuera. Viendo, escuchando *sintiendo* todo lo que sucedía.  
  
Pero nunca, jamás, dejándose ver.  
  
Y aun cuando sabia que - por ahora - no había peligro, no podía estar calmado. ¿Cómo podría, sabiendo que el enemigo con su rostro estaba afuera, simplemente *viéndolos*?  
  
Él era el único que lo sabía, por supuesto, puesto que compartían un lazo que había estado allí desde su nacimiento y simplemente no podía romperse hasta la muerte de uno de ellos. Y ese mismo lazo era lo que lo mantenía alerta respecto a la situación, ya que no podía entender que era lo que quería su hermano.  
  
Un ligero toque en el hombro le hizo voltear rápidamente para encontrarse ante los calmados ojos de Anna. Y aun cuando o intento, no podía relajarse. No cuando sabia que ella estaba alrededor, haciéndose vulnerable a Él.  
  
Anna arqueo una ceja a su comportamiento. "¿Qué haces?"  
  
Yoh parpadeó y solo entonces notó que estaba en medio del pasillo, mirando hacia la ventana, en su ropa de cama. "Uh, yo..." Anna espero por una explicación, pero al no escuchar nada coherente salir de su boca, decidió hablar ella.  
  
"Yoh, has estado distraído toda la semana. Has estado nervioso e irritable, aun cuando tratas de esconderlo. Responde ahora, ¿Qué te sucede?" Clara y directa, esa era su Anna. Y el sonrió por dentro, sabiendo que ella estaba preocupada por él.  
  
Pero el dejarle saber seria ponerla en peligro, y esa no era una opción - ya mucho estaba en peligro, como para ponerla directamente en la boca del león. Así que relajó sus hombres, puso una sonrisa perezosa, y descartó toda la situación con un batir de la mano. "Je, lo lamento si he estado actuando de modo extraño. probablemente necesito dormir mas. Disculpa por haberte preocupado, Anna." Él le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.  
  
Pero eso no la había engañado, y él lo sabía. Ella le miró, estudiándolo a él y a sus palabras, por lo que se sintió el tiempo mas largo para él, hasta que finalmente, ella pasó a su lado y fue a la puerta de su habitación. "Entonces deberías dormir ahora, ¿No crees? No quiero que la falta de sueño interrumpa tus entrenamientos," dijo ella con tranquilidad.  
  
"Si. ve a dormir. Es tarde," le dijo él mientras la veía entrar silenciosamente a su habitación, y solo cuando escuchó cerrar la puerta de su habitación, dejo salir un aliento que no sabia que había estado conteniendo.  
  
Con una mirada seria en el rostro, mostrando la inteligencia y fuerza que escondía dentro de si mismo, caminó hacia la ventana, y se quedo viendo dentro de la noche, sin hacer un esfuerzo para encontrarlo en la oscuridad. Era inútil, y lo sabía.  
  
"Se que estas allí afuera." Él estaba escuchando, lo sabía, ya que podía sentir su diversión hacia la situación en el aire. "Se que me puedes escuchar. Así que solo diré esto una vez - Tu enemigo soy yo. Nadie mas. Así que deja a los demás fuera de esto." Yoh permaneció allí, con una mirada desafiante en el rostro, pero solo fue respondido por el sonido de las hojas siendo arrastradas por el viento.  
  
Y sintiendo nada de Él, lentamente se retiró de la ventana, con la sola esperanza de que haya aceptado sus términos.  
  
Pero en la oscuridad no había esperanza. Y tristemente, él lo sabía.  
  
+++  
  
Hao sonreía con diversión a escuchar las palabras de su hermano, sabiendo completamente lo que quería decir con ellas. "No los lastimes". Ese solo era el modo de decir "No la lastimes."  
  
Pero el no tenia intención de lastimar a nadie mas alrededor de su hermano. meros tontos jugando un juego que no podían entender. No tenían valor alguno.  
  
Era la Itako en quien el estaba interesado.  
  
La única persona que había sido capaz de sacar sangre de su carne, probando ser merecedora del poder que no cualquiera podía manejar. La única persona en este mundo por quien su hermano daría su vida.  
  
Al principio, cuando había averiguado quien había vencido a sus guardianes Zenki y Goki, se sorprendió al ver que era una mera chica quiten lo había hecho. Pero una investigación mas profunda mostró que ella no era una "mera chica". Ella era la destinada a casarse con su hermano. La que había sido entrenada para convertirse en la primera dama del Shaman King. Anna Kyouyama, Itako.  
  
Eso de por si había sido bastante sorprendente. Y lo fue aun mas cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la chica por si mismo. Inmediatamente había entendido que era lo que la hacia la esposa perfecta para el futuro Shaman King y por que ella era la única persona por quien Yoh atravesaría el mundo.  
  
Todo estaba en su aura. En su presencia. En su esencia. En su alma. Ella no era cualquiera. Ella era como una rara rosa que aun cuando rodeada por espinas, no podía esconder su magnifica belleza.  
  
Pero como todas las rosas, las espinas eran inútiles, y aun cuando podían sacar sangre, la rosa aun podía ser recogida.  
  
Y sin importar las palabras de su hermano, eso era lo que él planeaba hacer.  
  
+++  
  
Anna se recostó contra la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo nuevamente el silencio de la casa. Un silencio que odiaba.  
  
Por toda una semana, la casa había estado sin vida, solitaria, y silenciosa. Lo odiaba.  
  
Lo odiaba porque traía recuerdos. Recuerdos que no odiaba, pero que tampoco eran bienvenidos. Porque eran recuerdos del tiempo en que ella era solitaria y sin vida. Su vida de entrenamiento en la casa Asakura.  
  
Seguro, habían otras discípulas, pero ella no era como las demás. No. Ella no podía ser como ellas. Porque ella había nacido para ser diferente. Por lo menos esas eran las palabras favoritas de la abuela Kino.  
  
Ella había recibido un entrenamiento completamente diferente. Uno mas difícil, que estaba destinado a hacerla fuerte, en mente y alma, porque la destinada a ser la esposa del Shaman King no podía ser débil.  
  
Pero desde que se había mudado con Yoh, las cosas habían cambiado en la casa. La casa siempre estaba llena de vida, y no importaba a donde ibas, sabias que no estabas solo.  
  
Al principio, ella no podía entender el nuevo sentimiento - el cambio de su antigua vida era fuerte. Pero pronto, el nuevo sentimiento formo parte de su vida. Una parte de la que - como muchos otros sentimientos que había encontrado en la nueva casa - ahora no podía desprenderse.  
  
Así que el sentimiento de soledad y silencio no era bienvenido. En absoluto. Pero por toda la semana pasada, sin importar cuanto intentara, no podía hacerlo irse.  
  
¿Pero que estaba mal? No le tomó mucho el notarlo: Yoh. Yoh era quien estaba comportándose extraño. Físicamente, no había cambiado, ni su aura. Era su comportamiento - mas distraído, irritable, y alerta. Como esperando ser atacado en cualquier momento.  
  
No era cansancio - ella había aligerado sus entrenamientos con la esperanza de limpiar ese maldito silencio, pero no funciono. Puede que haya hecho peor la situación, ya que ahora no parecía encontrar nada mas que hacer con su tiempo libre mas que ver hacia la nada.  
  
Y en lo que puede haberse llamado desesperación hacia lo que sucedía, ella había intentado lo ultimo que pensó tendría alguna clase de resultados - el modo espiritual.  
  
Ella había sido entrenada para sentir cualquier clase de presencia sin importar la situación, pero ella había tenido que concentrarse con especial fuerza para sentir solo una fracción de la presencia. Y esa fracción de sentimiento que obtuvo fue suficiente para asustarla.  
  
Si. Asustarla. Un sentimiento que no había tenido en largo tiempo. Y tampoco era bienvenido. Especialmente dado que pocas cosas podían asustarla en este mundo.  
  
Pero se poder - no era natural. Nadie, ningún humano, debería ser capaz de controlar tal poder - sin embargo, alguien lo hacia. Y ese alguien estaba allí afuera.  
  
El tiempo de su presencia afuera era fácil de estimar - una semana. El mismo tiempo que las cosas habían cambiado en la casa. El mismo tiempo que Yoh había cambiado. Y ella no podía culparlo. Si ella fuera la única capaz de sentir ese poder, ella también estaría mirando sobre su hombro cada dos minutos.  
  
¡Pero porque Yoh era el único que podía sentirlo? Eso era lo que ella no podía entender. Seguro, el estaba entrenado para sentir presencias justo como ella, pero ni siquiera su poder era el suficiente para pasar por esa barrera que el de afuera había creado para esconderse. Pero él podía sentirlo, y no la mera fracción de poder que ella había sentido. No. el lo podía sentir en su plenitud, si eso era posible. Y era lo suficiente para asustarlo y mantenerlo alerta.  
  
Pero la situación era una difícil. Esperar a que sucediera algo que no podían predecir, sin ser capaces de hacer nada al respecto. Era como estar atrapados.  
  
Y mientras se deslizaba dentro de su futon, solo podía esperar que todo terminara bien. Solo esperar.  
  
+++  
  
Tonterias de Bratty: ¡Estoy viva! Mwaha, y les traigo un nuevo fic...con un titulo muy estupido. Lo se. -__- Sorry...  
  
En fin, en fin... sobre este fic: Mi primer Yoh/Anna/Hao. ^__^ ¿A quien no le gusta este tringulo? Este es unicamente el prologo, y respecto a los siguientes capitulos... no tengo idea de cuando vendran -_- publico lo que escribo en mi ficlog, y solo ahora es que he estado trabajando en el capitulo siguiente (Llevo escritas mas escenas de los ultimos capitulos que del primero...)  
  
Como sea, como sea... agradecimientos! :  
  
Cali-chan: Quien ha aportad tantas idea para este fic, que merece el titulo de co-autora ^.^ jamas pudiese haber desarrollado esta idea sin tu ayuda, Cali-chan. Gracias!!  
  
Rally-chan: Mi Imôtochan de España ^______^ *Un abrazo para Rally-chan!* conectate pronto! Te consegui la versión en español de "Trust You" ^.^  
  
Anna-chan: Por ser una persona maravillosa, y ser una autora sin igual. Agracias la sección de SK en FF.net con tus maravillosas historias. ^___^ Gracias! Y escribe mas!  
  
Ele-chan: Donde estas? He querido hablar contigo desde hace dias ;___; conectate!!! Y gracias por ser como eres ^_^  
  
Y entre otras cosas....Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bratty! *fiesta!* yep! Hoy cumplo 17 años de vida! Me dejan un review como regalito, porfa? Harian muy feliz a Bratty ^___^ yep yep.  
  
Ademas, todos los que dejen un review recibirán un pedazo de pastel (Que ademas, como Anna-chan sabe, tiene dibujado a los gemelos arriba ;) a ver a quien le toca el mejor pedazo... yum... ;)  
  
Baaaaai!  
  
- Bratty 


	2. Promesa

Anna stared at her bedroom's ceiling as the sun rose out of her windowOkay,   
  
gente. Aquí esta. El segundo capitulo. 25 hojas de Word. Agh @_@ quien va a leer   
  
esto!?  
  
  
  
- Bratty  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
El Lado Oscuro de La Luna  
  
  
  
Por: Bratty  
  
Corregido por: Cali-chan  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2: Promesa.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Anna miraba al techo de su habitación mientras el sol se levantaba fura de su   
  
ventana. "Hora de levantarme y despertar a Yoh," le ordeno su mente de modo   
  
automático. Ella no obedeció. Ya no tenía por que hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Se sentó en su futon y le busco con su aura. Allí estaba él, ya levantado, en la   
  
cocina. Ella suspiró.   
  
  
  
Mientras se vestía, pensó en lo mucho que Yoh había cambiado. Había sucedido tan   
  
rápidamente, que no había sabido como reaccionar en un principio. Ahora solo   
  
estaba preocupada.  
  
  
  
El primer día había sido una completa sorpresa, cuando como siempre, su primera   
  
parada fue la habitación de Yoh, para despertarle. Él no había estado allí.   
  
Confundida, ella sintió alrededor de la casa con su aura, y al igual que minutos   
  
antes, lo había encontrado en la cocina.   
  
  
  
Ella había bajado para confirmar esto, aun en su ropa de cama, y le encontró   
  
cocinando desayuno para ambos, cuando usualmente comían las sobras de la cena.   
  
  
  
Ese día había sido sorpresivo, no solo durante la mañana, pero también durante   
  
el las clases, cuando por primera vez, él se había mantenido despierto durante   
  
todo el periodo de clases. Y no solo eso, sino que se había ofrecido a responder   
  
las preguntas del profesor, y fue felicitado por todos por el gran trabajo que   
  
hizo con la tarea y con el trabajo escolar de todo ese día.  
  
  
  
Ese primer día, ella tenia que admitir, había estado complacida. Había sido un   
  
buen cambio, el verle mostrar mas responsabilidad de la que le creía capaz. Pero   
  
mientras pasaba la semana, ella encontró la razón del cambio.   
  
  
  
Se levantaba tan temprano porque no podía dormir de noche. Hacia su tarea y   
  
estudiaba, para distraerse. Permanecía despierto en la escuela, porque temía   
  
dormir. No. Temía lo que pudiese suceder si dormía.  
  
  
  
Lentamente, ella le había visto envejecer con preocupaciones. No era una visión   
  
agradable, además de ser mas preocupante de lo que ella quería admitir.   
  
  
  
Ella se ajusto el corbatín y evaluó su apariencia en el espejo. Estaba lista   
  
para otro día de preocupación silenciosa.   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
La casa estaba en silencio mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, e iba a la   
  
cocina.  
  
  
  
"Buenos días," saludo ella a Yoh mientras se sentaba a la mesa.  
  
  
  
Él no la miró. "Buenos días, Anna."  
  
  
  
De todas las personas, ella era la única a quien él no trataba de engañar con   
  
una falsa sonrisa. No tenia uso, porque ella ya sabia que algo estaba mal, y   
  
solo le molestaría que el tratase de esconderlo.  
  
  
  
También era el modo de él de decir "gracias" por todo lo que ella había hecho   
  
por él. Porque, desde que todo había empezado, hasta la noche anterior, ella no   
  
había hecho pregunta alguna. Ella le había dejado ser, con la promesa silenciosa   
  
de que – llegado el momento – él le diría todo. Mientras tanto, ella solo   
  
observaba, apoyándole y ayudándole a mantener la cordura al quedarse a su lado   
  
todo el día.   
  
  
  
Eso también era algo por lo que él estaba agradecido, porque sin ella estando   
  
allí para él todo el tiempo, probablemente hubiese enloquecido hace ya días.   
  
Pero su apoyo silencioso había sido en lo que él se había apoyado para aferrarse   
  
a la realidad.   
  
  
  
"Espero que tengas hambre, porque hice mucha comida," le dijo él, aun ocupado   
  
con el horno.   
  
  
  
"Esta bien. Si sobra algo, siempre puedes invitar a tus amigos. Se comerán toda   
  
la casa, si les damos la oportunidad.." en un modo, ella le pedía que los   
  
trajera a casa. Para acabar con el silencio, ella no añadió.  
  
  
  
Y como todas las otras veces que lo había sugerido, el rostro de Yoh   
  
ensombreció. "No creo que sea muy buena idea el invitar a los chicos."  
  
  
  
Ella se dejo poner cara de dolor ante esas palabras, no porque le hirieran al   
  
negar su petición, pero porque mostraban lo mucho que él extrañaba los días en   
  
que no tenia que preocuparse por la seguridad de ninguno de ellos. Ahora, él   
  
tenia que cargar con ese peso, que lentamente le destruía de adentro hacia   
  
afuera.   
  
  
  
Yoh aun estaba ocupado con el horno cuando sintió que ella descansaba su frente   
  
contra su espalda.   
  
  
  
"¿Anna?" Preguntó él, confundido.  
  
  
  
"Prométeme," dijo ella. Su tono era cansado, y también, lleno de aquel deseo de   
  
volver a aquellos días. "Prométeme, Yoh, que no importa lo que suceda, siempre   
  
sonreirás."  
  
  
  
Aun confundido y preocupado, él le miro por encima de su hombro, "¿Anna?   
  
¿Que--?"  
  
  
  
"Prométemelo," Pidió ella otra vez, esta vez con un tono rogante y desesperado.   
  
"Por favor, Yoh… promételo..."   
  
  
  
él la miro una vez mas, y su mirada se hizo suave. Ella también sufría, y por   
  
él, n mas ni menos.  
  
  
  
Él se dio vuelta, y la abrazo gentilmente, descansando su cabeza en la curva de   
  
su cuello.   
  
  
  
"Lo prometo."  
  
  
  
Una promesa tonta, porque mientras ella permaneciera a su lado, él siempre   
  
encontraría una razón para sonreír.   
  
  
  
Ella le abrazo de vuelta, y se dejaron descansar en la compañía mutua.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Afuera, dos figuras observaban. Una de ellas era corta de tamaño, la otra estaba   
  
sentada. había estado observando todo lo que sucedía, y su diversión era obvia.  
  
  
  
"¿Señor Hao?" Pregunto Opacho. "¿Cuanto mas será?"  
  
  
  
Él sonrió. "¿Te estas cansando del espectáculo?"  
  
  
  
Opacho sacudió la cabeza, "No, pero él," señaló hacia la casa, "Ha prometido."  
  
  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Hao aumentó. "Lo se."  
  
  
  
"¿...Señor Hao?" Preguntó otra vez, no entendiendo las palabras de su maestro.   
  
  
  
"Por favor, retírate," Dijo Hao, mas como una orden, "me gustaría estar solo por   
  
un rato." Opacho asintió y desapareció.  
  
  
  
Hao se permitió otro momento de contemplación de los dos en la cocina, aun   
  
abrazándose, como si la sola cercanía del otro pudiese acabar con todos sus   
  
problemas. Solo empeoraban las cosas, considerando lo que iba a suceder.  
  
  
  
Expresión afilada, los ojos de Ho brillaron amenazantes. "Dime, Yoh, ahora que   
  
has prometido.... ¿Serás capaz de cumplir tu palabra?" Sus palabras eran   
  
quietas, pero el peligro era palpable.   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Dentro de la casa, el abrazo de Yoh se hizo mas fuerte.  
  
  
  
"Yoh?" Preguntó ella, notando un ligero temblor en él.  
  
  
  
"Shh…" pidió él, ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus manos jamás queriendo dejarla.   
  
"Solo permanezcamos así por un rato."  
  
  
  
Anna, también, le abrazó con mas fuerza.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
La campana anunciaba el final del periodo escolar. Yoh suspiró, y estiro los   
  
brazos sobre su cabeza.   
  
  
  
"¡Yoh!" No tuvo que voltearse para saber quien era. sonrió.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Manta." Saludo con ligereza.  
  
  
  
Manta también le sonrió. "Wow Yoh, ¡Hoy estuviste fenomenal! ¿respondiste todas   
  
las preguntas que te hizo el profesor!" Parecía brillar de la emoción. "¡No solo   
  
eso, sino que además lograste permanecer despierto en clase durante toda la   
  
semana!"  
  
  
  
Yoh sonrió otra vez, esta vez con un poco mas de sentimiento. Era agradable   
  
saber que había gente como Manta en el mundo. Gente pura, y siempre alegres.   
  
  
  
Manta frunció el ceño. "Yoh… te ves cansado" le dio una sonrisa juguetona. "Anna   
  
te ha estado dando su entrenamiento infernal, ¿verdad?"  
  
  
  
Parpadeando, Yoh preguntó, "¿Huh? ¿Por qué dices eso?"  
  
  
  
"Vamos, Yoh... apenas si te he visto durante toda la semana. Y cuando lo hago,   
  
siempre estas con ella. Ago esta sucediendo con ustedes dos, ¿verdad?" Le dio   
  
una mirada picara. "¿Así que finalmente están pasando algo de tiempo de calidad   
  
como pareja? HoroHoro se pondrá celoso."  
  
  
  
Yoh parpadeo otra vez, y por primera vez en días, rió con autentica alegría. "Él   
  
tiene para pensar en Tamao, ¿recuerdas?" Manta rió también.  
  
  
  
Encontrar una razón para reír así se sentía tan bien… extrañaba ese sentimiento.   
  
La mirada en sus ojos tuvo que mostrar lo que sentía, dado que la expresión   
  
fácil de Manta se suavizo con simpatía.   
  
  
  
Tuvo una idea, "Hey, Yoh, ¿Puedo pasar por u casa esta noche? ¡Puedo invitar a   
  
los demás!" Dijo emocionado, "¡Podemos tener una fiesta, para celebrar el fin de   
  
semana!"  
  
  
  
Yoh le miro con un poco de confusión, "¿Una fiesta?"  
  
  
  
Manta asintió, "¡Si!"  
  
  
  
Pensando en ello, Yoh le dio una sonrisa alegre, "¿Por que no?"  
  
  
  
Manta brillo de la emoción. "¡Genial! ¡entonces, sera esta noche!" Se volteo   
  
hacia su escritorio, "¡Oh, y dile a Anna que yo comprare toda la comida!" Dijo   
  
el, mirándole sobre el hombro.  
  
  
  
Yoh le despidió con la mano, y miro hacia la puerta. Como lo esperaba, allí   
  
estaba Anna, con la espalda recostada contra la pared, esperándole.  
  
  
  
Él sonrió ante la visión, y recogió su mochila. Una vez en la puerta, hicieron   
  
el camino a casa silenciosamente.  
  
  
  
El camino de tierra estaba silencioso, el viento siendo su única compañía.   
  
  
  
"¿Fue eso algo inteligente que hacer?" Preguntó ella quietamente, Mirada baja.  
  
  
  
Yoh parpadeo, "¿Que?"  
  
  
  
"La fiesta," respondió ella con paciencia.  
  
  
  
Él le sonrió con ligereza, "Oh, eso." Y levantando la mirada al cielo, "¿Por que   
  
no? Ha pasado mucho desde que estuvimos todos juntos, después de todo."  
  
  
  
Él no le estaba respondiendo. "Yoh, sabes que eso no es a lo que yo--" Él la   
  
interrumpió al tomarle de la mano.  
  
  
  
"Esta noche," dijo el quietamente, "Solo por esta noche, quiero tener una razón   
  
para sonreír."  
  
  
  
Ella le miro con un poco de sorpresa. Por la ultima semana se había hecho tan   
  
natural para ellos el tener tanto contacto físico, que eso ya no la sorprendía.   
  
Era solo otra forma de seguridad en su actual situación.   
  
  
  
Lo que le sorprendió fue su tono de voz, cuando miro al cielo y luego a ella,   
  
"Mientras hayan tiempos felices, quiero seguir sonriendo."  
  
  
  
Ella le miro por otro momento, y sonrió. Una sonrisa verdadera, que estaba   
  
reservada solo para él. Su mano en la de él se apretó, y el resto del camino a   
  
casa fue en silencio.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Por primera vez en días, la casa se sentía viva.  
  
  
  
Esa cálida noche, todos estaban allí. Manta y Ryu fueron los primeros en llegar   
  
– como siempre, para ayudar a Tamao con la comida. Poco después, Pilika y   
  
HoroHoro se hicieron presentes. El caos inició cuando los Tao llegaron. Todo en   
  
todo, era maravilloso.  
  
  
  
En la sala, otra pelea empezaba. Esta vez por el ultimo emparedado en la   
  
bandeja.   
  
  
  
Dos manos trataron de tomarlo, haciendo que los dueños de ambas manos se miraran   
  
feamente.   
  
  
  
"Ryu," HoroHoro siseo, "Ya comiste ocho emparedados. ¡Este es mío!" Y trató de   
  
tomarlo, solo para que Ryu se lo pusiera fuera de alcance con sus largos brazos.  
  
  
  
"¡Oh no!" Ryu gruño, asegurándose de que el emparedado estuviese fuera de   
  
alcance, "Quizá yo haya comido ocho emparedados, ¡Pero estoy seguro de que tu   
  
comiste por lo menos trece!"  
  
  
  
"¡No lo hice!"  
  
  
  
"¡Si lo hiciste!"  
  
  
  
"¡No lo hice!"  
  
  
  
"¡Si lo hiciste!"  
  
  
  
"¡Cállense los dos!" ladró Ren.  
  
  
  
HoroHoro le saco la lengua, "¡Vete al Diablo, Chino!"  
  
  
  
"¡Hasta aquí!" y Ren se lanzo a la pelea, que ahora consistía en Ryu con los   
  
brazos elevados, manteniendo el emparedado fuera del alcance de HoroHoro,   
  
mientras dicho Ainu estaba ocupado no solo tratando de tomar el emparedado, sino   
  
evitando la lanza de Ren también.   
  
  
  
Anna tranquilamente camino hacia ellos, y tomó el emparedado de las manos de   
  
Ryu. La pelea se detuvo, y los chicos observaron como ella mascaba   
  
tranquilamente el alimento.  
  
  
  
Ojos como platos, HoroHoro tartamudeo, "Pero…pero…"  
  
  
  
Ella le dio una Mirada fría, "¿Hay algo que quieras decir?"  
  
  
  
Bajando la cabeza, derrotado, HoroHoro murmuró, "No, señora…"  
  
  
  
"Bien."  
  
  
  
La puerta fue abierta por una alegre Tamao, "¡Chicos!" Dijo ella alegre, "¡Tengo   
  
mas emparedados!"  
  
  
  
Los tres chicos se lanzaron a por ellos inmediatamente. Tamao considero por un   
  
momento el tratar de detener la pelea, pero Manta sacudió la cabeza, diciéndole   
  
que era mejor no hacerlo. Así que ella solo suspiro, y se sentó junto a los   
  
demás.   
  
  
  
Jun le sonrió, "Trabajas duro. ¿Cómo puedes hacer tantos emparedados tan   
  
rápidamente?"  
  
  
  
Tamao se sonrojo, "Oh, no es nada... La señorita Anna me dijo que mantuviese   
  
ocupados a Conchi y Ponchi, así que les hice hacer los emparedados."   
  
Repentinamente, todos los que la escuchaban se veían un poco verdes. Ella   
  
sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, "¡Oh no, no! ¡No se preocupen! ¡No le han   
  
hecho nada a los emparedados, lo juro! ¡La señorita Anna se encargo de ello!"  
  
  
  
Suspiros aliviados se escucharon en la habitación. Manta sonrió, y notó algo.   
  
"Anna se ha comportado terriblemente amable… a su modo, digo." Añadió.  
  
  
  
Tamao tomo un emparedado de otra bandeja, "¿Tu crees?"  
  
  
  
Asintiendo, Jun también hablo, "Ahora que lo mencionas, no ha regañado a nadie   
  
en toda la noche."   
  
  
  
Tamao miro alrededor, "Por cierto, ¿Donde esta?"  
  
  
  
"Yoh tampoco esta," notó Manta.   
  
  
  
"Están afuera," Dijo Lee Pyron desde atrás de Jun. Ella le dio una sonrisa   
  
agradecida, y miro a donde él había señalado.  
  
  
  
Afuera, en el porche, estaban Yoh y Anna, sentados quietamente el uno junto al   
  
otro. De algún modo, habían logrado sacar una bandeja de emparedados y un par de   
  
bebidas frías. Ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh.   
  
  
  
Manta parecía confundido, "¿Que hacen allí afuera? ¡Hey, Y--!" Empezó a llamar,   
  
solo para ser silenciado por la mano de Lee Pyron sobre su boca. Manta vio como   
  
le sonreía. "Creo que la señorita Anna y el joven Yoh no desean ser molestados   
  
por ahora."  
  
  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Jun, y el ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas de Tamao   
  
eran suficiente explicación. Manta asintió, le dio otra Mirada a su amigo, y   
  
sonrió.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
La noche era cálida, y una ligera brisa soplaba contra los rostros de Yoh y   
  
Anna.  
  
  
  
Aun así, no podían disfrutarlo.  
  
  
  
"Aun esta allí afuera," Respiró Yoh en la noche, y Anna cerro los ojos,   
  
inhalando la esencia del aire, tintada con la esencia de Yoh, debido a la   
  
cercanía entre los dos.  
  
  
  
Y mientras en estos días pasados, tal cercanía hubiese hecho desaparecer   
  
cualquier mal presentimiento, esta noche eso simplemente no estaba sucediendo.   
  
Aun con la fiesta, los amigos, y la alegría general en la casa, el mal   
  
presentimiento no les dejaba en paz. Él, por su inevitable unión hacia el   
  
problema. Ella, por su habilidad de notar demasiado.  
  
  
  
Él suspiro otra vez, escuchando los sonidos de la fiesta. Sus amigos estaban   
  
allí, riendo y jugando. Un recordatorio de lo que quería proteger mas.  
  
  
  
Pero, ¿Sería él capaz de protegerlos, ante un poder tal como el que les   
  
amenazaba al momento? Un poder tan grande que el solo sentirlo era sofocante.   
  
¿Sería él capaz de luchar contra tal poder, cuando llegase el momento?  
  
  
  
Él sintió dedos largos juntarse con los suyos. "Estas preocupado." Dijo ella en   
  
un tono inusualmente suave. Yoh parpadeó, y miro sus manos juntas. Suspiró, "E   
  
solo que ya no estoy seguro de mi mismo."  
  
  
  
Anna hizo un sonido de entendimiento, "Si ayuda: yo tampoco estoy segura de   
  
nada." Dijo ella, mirando el jardín, "Pero aun confío en ti, y en tus palabras."  
  
  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Yoh sonrió, recordando su promesa. Apretó la mano de ella,   
  
"Gracias, Anna."  
  
  
  
"Solo recuerda," Dijo ella con tono dormilón, "Que mientras te mantengas   
  
verdadero a ti mismo, todo estará bien."  
  
  
  
Yoh sonrió, recordando varias veces cuando él mismo había dicho tales palabras.   
  
¿quién hubiese creído que esas mismas palabras les serian dichas a él con la   
  
intención de alegrarle, por nadie mas que Anna? La vida era algo   
  
maravillosamente extraño, meditó él, mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el   
  
cabello de Anna, e inhalaba profundamente, sintiendo el coraje y determinación   
  
creciendo nuevamente – aun si lentamente – en su pecho. "No importa que suceda,"   
  
murmuró él, para ella, "Todo estará bien."  
  
  
  
La calma de la noche fue rota por una repentina explosión, señalando que el   
  
momento había llegado.   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
La explosión en el patio hizo volar parte de la casa, levantando una densa nube   
  
de escombros que cubrió el lugar.  
  
  
  
Después del choque de la explosión, Ryu, Ren y HoroHoro se había apresurado   
  
afuera para averiguar que sucedía; les fue ordenado a los demás el quedarse   
  
dentro de la casa, en caso de ser un ataque.  
  
  
  
"¿¡Yoh!?" HoroHoro llamó, cubriéndose la boca para no respirar la tierra de los   
  
escombros. Tosía, pero logro ver algo de movimiento, cerca. "¿¡Yoh!?" llamó otra   
  
vez, y la sombra se movió aun mas.  
  
  
  
Los tres chicos se apresuraron a ver la sombra en el suelo, y encontraron a Yoh   
  
levantándose. Durante el momento de la explosión, había logrado cubrir a Anna   
  
con su cuerpo, protegiéndola de alguna cualquier ataque, pero recibiendo él una   
  
profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo. "Chicos…" Dijo él, y tan pronto Anna   
  
estuvo libre para moverse, empezó a tratarle la herida.  
  
  
  
"Don Yoh, ¿Esta usted bien?" Preguntó Ryu, arrodillándose para ayudar también.   
  
Yoh se permitió ser ayudado, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de   
  
Anna, para apoyarse. Gruño, y levanto la mirada fríamente "…Hao…"  
  
  
  
Todos menos Anna parecían sorprendidos ante sus palabras. Una risa fue escuchada   
  
por encima de ellos. "Vaya, vaya, parece que me han encontrado …"  
  
  
  
Una brisa no-natural soplo, y la nube de escombros fue limpiada, revelando la   
  
destrucción de la casa. Yoh, sin embargo, aun miraba fríamente a Hao, que estaba   
  
sentado en la rama del viejo árbol en el patio, mirándoles con una sonrisa   
  
alegre. "¡Hola, hermanito!"  
  
  
  
"¡HAO!" Vocifero HoroHoro, con su posesión de objetos hecha en un momento,   
  
"¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!?"  
  
  
  
"¡Baja y enfréntanos, cobarde!" Gruño Ren, apuntándole con su lanza. Hao les   
  
ignoró, su atención completa en su hermano. "Vaya. Esa en una herida grande.   
  
Mejor encárgate de ella pronto …"  
  
  
  
"Ya basta de juegos, Hao," Dijo Yoh fríamente, de pie frente a Anna, "Finalmente   
  
muestras tu cara, después de hacer de mi vida un infierno por esta ultima   
  
semana. ¿Qué asuntos tienes aquí?"  
  
  
  
Ignorando los rostros de sorpresa de los demás, ante las palabras de Yoh, la   
  
sonrisa de Hao no cambio en lo mas mínimo, "Directo a los negocios, ¿Eh,   
  
hermanito? Debes estar realmente cansado de todo esto." Yoh no respondió. Hao   
  
suspiró. "Vaya, que aburrido… pero esta bien. Yo también quiero que todo esto se   
  
termine pronto."  
  
  
  
Todos se tensaron cuando Hao bajo de un salto de la rama en donde había estado   
  
sentado. Yoh sudó, notando que no tenia su espada consigo. "Anna," le suspiró a   
  
ella, que aun estaba detrás de él, con su rosario firme en sus manos. Ella   
  
asintió, sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer. Ella se volteo y se apresuro dentro de   
  
la casa, deteniéndose par darle una ultima mirada a Hao.  
  
  
  
Él la seguía con la mirada. Una sonrisa predadora en el rostro. Ella le miro   
  
fríamente, y continuo su camino.  
  
  
  
Un gruñido atrajo la atención de Hao, haciéndole mirar a su furioso gemelo. Yoh   
  
le había atrapado mirando a Anna, y no parecía complacido. Hao le sonrió   
  
alegremente. "¿Te sientes protector? Deberías. Es hermosa."  
  
  
  
Yoh hizo un puño con la mano. "¿Que asunto tienes aquí, Hao?"   
  
  
  
"No estoy aquí por una pelea, Yoh," Hao empezó a caminar hacia el con paso   
  
lento, sin prestarle atención a las miradas amenazantes de los amigos de Yoh. Su   
  
mirada era profunda, mientras veía a los ojos a su gemelo, sonriendo, "Hoy estoy   
  
aquí para pedirte algo… una petición, que – te aseguro – nos beneficiara tanto a   
  
ti como a mi."  
  
  
  
Yoh sabia que lo que fuese a pedir Hao, fuese lo que fuese, no podía ser bueno.   
  
Pero su actual posición no le daba muchas opciones – estaba lastimado, y rodeado   
  
de inocentes que podían salir lastimados si Hao así lo quería. Así que,   
  
tragando, decidió que por el momento lo mejor era escuchar. Asintió, "¿Que es lo   
  
que quieres, Hao?"  
  
  
  
La sonrisa de Hao creció, y las palabras que nade esperaba escuchar salieron de   
  
su boca, "Lo que quiero, hermano, es que renuncies al torneo de Shamanes."  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Dentro de la casa, los pasos de Anna se podían escuchar mientras se apresuraba a   
  
la habitación de Yoh. Deslizo la puerta abierta con rapidez, y vio la espada al   
  
otro lado de la habitación, contra la pared, aun en su funda de cuero. Se   
  
arrodillo frente a ella, y, sosteniendo su rosario, ofreció un rápido rezo a   
  
todos los dioses de protección. Siendo Hao el enemigo que estaba por enfrentar,   
  
ninguna precaución era demasiada.   
  
  
  
"No dejen que ningún daño caiga en el o en aquellos cercanos a él." Terminó ella   
  
en voz alta, abriendo los ojos y tomando la espada.   
  
  
  
"¿Señorita Anna?"   
  
  
  
Anna se volteo a ver a Tamao, asomándose tímidamente por la puerta. Parecía   
  
apunto de estallar en lagrimas. "Tamao…" dijo ella suavemente, y repentinamente,   
  
se encontró abrazada por la chica.  
  
  
  
"¡Señorita Anna! ¿Que haremos? El joven Yoh… él…"  
  
  
  
Anna le froto la espalda para calmarla, "Cálmate, Tamao… Yoh estará bien. ¿Acaso   
  
no es siempre así?" Dijo ella en tono calmante. Tamao olisqueo y se froto los   
  
ojos antes de que ninguna lagrima saliera. Anna le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y   
  
recordó algo. "Tamao, ¿Dónde están los demás?"  
  
  
  
Olisqueando otra vez, Tamao se sentó frente a Anna, con el rostro un poco rojo.   
  
"La señorita Jun, la señorita Pilika y el Joven Manta aun están la sala… no   
  
sabíamos que hacer, así que---!"  
  
  
  
"Tamao, escúchame," Interrumpió Anna, mirándole a los ojos, "Quiero que vayas   
  
con todos, y se vayan lo mas lejos posible de la casa, ¿entiendes?"  
  
  
  
La joven parecía sorprendida, "¿I-irnos? Pero, señorita Anna…"  
  
  
  
"Tamao," Dijo Anna con firmeza, "Se que quieres ayudar a Yoh, y eso también   
  
quieren los demás, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudar es llevando a los   
  
demás lo mas lejos posible de aquí, para que no tenga que preocuparse por   
  
ustedes."  
  
  
  
Tamao sabia que Anna estaba en lo correcto, así que se volvió a secar los ojos,   
  
y puso rostro decidido, "Tiene razón, señorita Anna!" se levanto, "¡Y-yo haré lo   
  
que dice! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, y preocupar al joven Yoh!"  
  
  
  
"Bien," Dijo Anna, poniéndose de pie, y abrazando la espada contra su pecho,   
  
"Confío en ti." Le dijo, y Tamao asintió, corriendo a buscar a los demás.  
  
  
  
Anna se permitió a si misma una sonrisa orgullosa, sabiendo que ahora que la   
  
confianza de Tamao había aumentado de algún modo, debido al tiempo que había   
  
pasado con ellos, era Buena señal – si Tamao aprendía a confiar en si misma,   
  
podía ser una poderosa aliada contra cualquier enemigo.  
  
  
  
Pero este no era el momento para tales pensamientos. Inmediatamente se apresuro   
  
al patio, y al escuchar las distorsionadas voces a solo pasos de ella, supo que   
  
aun estaba a tiempo.  
  
  
  
Fue cuando se acercó lo suficiente, que lo escucho decirlo.   
  
  
  
"Lo que quiero, hermano, es que renuncies al torneo de Shamanes."  
  
  
  
Anna frunció el ceño, y camino silenciosamente junto a Yoh. Él tomo la espada y   
  
le suspiró, "¿Los demás?"  
  
  
  
"Idos."  
  
  
  
"Bien. Tu también, permanece atrás. No confío en él." Anna asintió, sabiendo que   
  
no era bueno discutir, dada la situación. Rosario en las manos, estaba lista   
  
para lo que fuera a suceder.  
  
  
  
Hao seguía sonriendo. "En realidad, no hay por que preocuparse. Como dije antes,   
  
no estoy aquí para una pelea." Su tono era casi alegre. "¿Entonces, cual es tu   
  
respuesta?"  
  
  
  
Yoh no dudó, "No se cual es la verdadera razón de tu presencia aquí, Hao, pero   
  
de todos modos te responderé. No. esa es mi respuesta." Sacó a Harusame de su   
  
funda, la hoja brillando bajo la luz de la luna. "He trabajado demasiado duro   
  
por este torneo. Nadie me hará renunciar. En especial tú."  
  
  
  
"¡Allí tienes!" Gritó HoroHoro con orgullo, "¡JA! ¿Creíste que tu entrada   
  
espectacular haría renunciar a Yoh? ¡Piensa otra vez!" Rió él. Hao le ignoró,   
  
Mirada aun fija en Yoh, a quien el corazón le latía nervioso, sintiendo que, de   
  
algún modo, sus palabras habían complacido a su hermano.  
  
  
  
Cuando Hao hablo, su tono hizo nada para calmar a Yoh, ni mucho menos el   
  
repentino aire peligroso que pareció llenar la casa completa. "Admito haber   
  
esperado esa respuesta. Una lastima, realmente." Sus ojos se posaron en Anna,   
  
que le dio una mirada helada. Hao le sonrió, y cerro los ojos, "Aun así, es de   
  
vital importancia que aceptes mi pedido, así que me temo que tender que   
  
insistir."  
  
  
  
"Nada que digas o hagas me hará cambiar mi decisión." Forzó Yoh, el sentimiento   
  
de peligro crepitando por su espalda. Algo estaba mal, pero no se podía permitir   
  
el mostrar nerviosismo ante su hermano.  
  
  
  
Hao dejo salir una risita, "eres firme en tu decisión, puedo ver. Estoy   
  
orgulloso de ti. Tal persistencia es una cualidad necesaria en todo luchador."   
  
Sus ojos se entrecerraron, su sonrisa creciendo, "Pero, yo también debo insistir   
  
con mi petición." Él se volteo, y empezó a caminar en dirección al mismo árbol   
  
sobre el que apareció en u principio. "De verdad no quería que esto terminara en   
  
una pelea, pero dado que pareces necesitar algo de persuasión …. ¡Chicas!"  
  
  
  
Y con un repentino brillo, el Hanagumi apareció frente a el, mirando a Yoh y a   
  
sus amigos.  
  
  
  
Kanna se sacó el cigarro de la boca, "¿Llamó usted, señor?"  
  
  
  
"Si," respondió Hao con una sonrisa, "Yoh parece necesitar algo de   
  
convencimiento de nuestra parte. Por favor, ocúpense de eso."  
  
  
  
Kanna sonrió, sus ojos brillando, "Con gusto."  
  
  
  
Hao asintió, y le paso al lado. "No la toques." Le murmuró a Kanna, mientras   
  
pasaba a su lado. Ella mantuvo los ojos fijos frente a ella, y asnito, dándole   
  
una mirada fría a Anna.  
  
  
  
"Mari, Matti, prepárense." Ordenó ella, y las chicas obedecieron, posesiones   
  
listas. "Matti, toma al de cabello azul. Mari, el de la lanza." En un segundo,   
  
ambas chicas estaban frente a sus objetivos asignados. Kanna sonrió, "Yo tomare   
  
al hermano del señor Hao …"  
  
  
  
"No lo creo," Dijo Ryu, dando un paso adelante, "¡Hice una promesa de no dejar   
  
nunca a nadie tocar a Don Yoh, y Bokutou no Ryu siempre cumple su palabra!" se   
  
preparó para hacer su posesión, cuando la mano de Yoh sobre su arma le detuvo.  
  
  
  
"No, Ryu." Dijo él, mirándole con expresión seria. "Por favor, retírate."  
  
  
  
Ryu le miro en shock, "Pero, Don Yoh…"  
  
  
  
Dándole una pequeña sonrisa, Yoh empezó, "Tamao, Manta y los demás están   
  
alejándose de aquí. Aun así, no les podemos dejar solos. Por favor ve con ellos   
  
y protégelos – confío en ti." Le dijo con sinceridad, y Ryu asintió, feliz de   
  
recibir tal encargo de a quien el admiraba.  
  
  
  
¡Si! ¡No le decepcionare, Don Yoh!" Y picándole el ojo, se alejó. Yoh volvió a   
  
mirar a Kanna, preparando su posesión. "Prepárate a pelear."  
  
  
  
Kanna sonrió, y se saco el cigarro de la boca para luego lanzarlo al aire. La   
  
nube de humo se hizo densa, escondiendo todo durante un segundo. "¡Niño estúpido   
  
– Yo siempre estoy lista! ¡ASHCROFT!" Y el caballero de humo apareció detrás de   
  
ella, lanza preparada.  
  
  
  
Anna dio un paso adelante, "Yoh, tu brazo…"  
  
  
  
"Esta bien, Anna." Dijo Yoh, sin mirarle, "Solo quédate atrás…" levantó a   
  
Harusame frente a él. "¡Amidamaru, posee a Harusame!"   
  
  
  
La pelea había iniciado.  
  
  
  
"Koloro!" Fue todo lo que HoroHoro tuvo que decir para que espíritu entendiese,   
  
inmediatamente formando una barrera de nieve alrededor de HoroHoro y Matti, la   
  
cual observaba toda la situación con interés infantil.   
  
  
  
"¡Vaya! ¡Que interesante! ¡Me encanta la nieve!" rió ella como niña pequeña,   
  
mientras tocaba la pared de hielo.  
  
  
  
HoroHoro sonreía con sorna, "¡Pues que bien que te agrade, porque por el   
  
siguiente rato veras MUCHO de ella!" posiciono su tabla frente a su mismo,   
  
preparado para cualquier ataque que pudiese preparar Matti.  
  
  
  
Ella solo le sonrió coqueta, "¡Ahh, ya entiendo! Haces una barrera para no solo   
  
limitar mis ataques, pero asegurarte de no interrumpir las peleas de tus amigos,   
  
¿no?" dijo con un tono de diversión, "¡Muy inteligente!"  
  
  
  
"¡Gracias! Pero me temo que este no es el momento para recibir halagos."   
  
Contesto HoroHoro.  
  
  
  
La Mirada de Matti se torno siniestra, "En eso," tomo su escoba de paja con   
  
ambas manos, "tienes razón." Jack, su muñeco el cual hasta ahora había colgado   
  
de su mano, repentinamente pareció tomar vida frente a ella.  
  
  
  
Su mirada brillaba mientras levantaba la escoba, "¡Truco o trato! ¡Ataca, Jack!"   
  
grito mientras asestaba el golpe de impulso a su muñeco, el cual repentinamente   
  
voló hacia HoroHoro, quien ya estaba preparado de antemano.  
  
"¡Koloro! ¡Cuchillas de hielo!" de su tabla salieron disparadas un montón de   
  
afilados pedazos de hielo, pero un rápido movimiento de Jack para sacar sus   
  
cuchillas fue suficiente para evitar el ataque del Ainu.  
  
  
  
"¿¡Que!?" Chillo HoroHoro incrédulo, cuando Jack clavo sus cuchillas en la tabla   
  
de HoroHoro después de atravesar sin problemas su cortina de afilado hielo.   
  
  
  
Matti reía alegre, "¿Que acaso Jack no es maravilloso? ¡Adelante, Jackie, acaba   
  
con su tabla!" animaba ella, mientras que su muñeco obedecía, clavando sus   
  
cuchillas con insistencia en la tabla de HoroHoro.  
  
  
  
"¡No—le--- veo--- la---GRACIA!" HoroHoro bufo hasta que logro librarse del   
  
infernal muñeco con un brusco movimiento. Jack aterrizo de pie un poco mas   
  
adelante, cuchillas listas para atacar.  
  
  
  
Un examen rápido a su tabla le indico a HoroHoro que los daños no eran mayores,   
  
pero aun así, otro ataque así podría romper la tabla, "Rayos..." maldijo él, y   
  
Matti solo rió.  
  
  
  
"Oh, vamos, no me digas que eso es lo mejor que tienes!" Dijo Matti con un falso   
  
puchero, "¡Que aburrido! ¿Con solo romper tu tabla se acaba la diversión?"  
  
  
  
"¡No he acabado!" Grito HoroHoro indignado al ser tratado así por la chica   
  
burlona. Ella solo siguió con su puchero.  
  
  
  
"¡No te creo! ¡Solo rasguñamos un poco tu tabla y ya estas maldiciendo!"  
  
  
  
"¡Pues en ese caso, te lo demostraremos! Ataque de cuchillas de hielo!" Gritó   
  
nuevamente HoroHoro, atacando con una nueva cortina de afilado hielo que, aunque   
  
dirigida directamente a Matti, de algún modo no parecía nunca dar en el blanco.  
  
  
  
Ella le miró complacida, "¡Así me gusta mas! ¡Jack!" esta vez no necesitó   
  
impulsar a su respectivo espíritu, que con la mera orden obedeció, cortando en   
  
un parpadeo todo el hielo que salía de la tabla, en pedazos inofensivos.   
  
HoroHoro insistió con su ataque, poniendo mas y mas de su poder en el.   
  
"¡Maldición! ¡Mas poder!" la tormenta de hielo aumentó en potencia, añadiendo   
  
una fuerte corriente de viento que para alegría del Ainu, tuvo efecto en contra   
  
de la chica, que se vio obligada a esforzarse por mantener su lugar.  
  
  
  
Matti se tuvo que llevar un brazo a la cara para evitar que la nieve le diera en   
  
el rostro, "¡Jack!" llamo ella, "¡Hélice cortante!"  
  
  
  
El muñeco repentinamente detuvo su defensa contra el hielo, y tomando ambas   
  
cuchillas, las junto por la agarradera, para luego moverlas cual batuta haciendo   
  
una efectiva hélice que, por su velocidad, hacia de gran escudo contra la   
  
tormenta de nieve y hielo, deteniendo el fuerte viento y cortando todo lo que le   
  
tocaba.  
  
  
  
Pero HoroHoro sabia que tenia la posición ventajosa al estar atacando, y Matti   
  
limitándose a defenderse. Esta era su oportunidad. "¡Koloro, podemos con esto!   
  
¡Mas poder!" nuevamente la potencia del ataque se intensifico por diez, y aunque   
  
la hélice cortante de Matti y Jack era bastante fuerte, no pudo mantenerse por   
  
mucho contra el poderoso ataque del Ainu.  
  
  
  
Un chillido salió de la boca de Matti al ser arrojada hacia atrás justo dentro   
  
de la pared de nieve.  
  
  
  
"¡Koloro!" Llamo HoroHoro otra vez, decidido a terminar pronto esta pelea que se   
  
hizo corta, y con una nueva ráfaga de nieve salida de su tabla, aprisiono a la   
  
chica dentro de una masa de nieve muy compacta.  
  
  
  
La sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro inmediatamente, "¡Y listo! ¡Esto no fue   
  
nada!" Bajó de su tabla, permitiendo a su alegre espíritu salir también.   
  
Sudando, y un poco jadeante, HoroHoro le ofreció una sonrisa a su espíritu,   
  
"¡Buen trabajo! ¡Rápido, también!"  
  
  
  
Su espíritu asintió alegre. "No nos ha tomado mucho tiempo, tampoco." HoroHoro   
  
rió, mas o menos aliviado. "Francamente, esperaba mayor pelea de su parte, pero   
  
esto fue lo mejor... no morirá allí dentro, pero por lo menos la mantendrá   
  
atrapada." Dijo, ya bajando la guardia. "¡Ahora nos toca esperar por los otros!"  
  
  
  
Pero la confianza no es algo bueno a lo que aferrarse. HoroHoro no noto el aura   
  
pulsante que parecía provenir de dentro de la nieve.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
"Vaya, tal parece que el estúpido Ainu venció a la chica de la escoba." Ren   
  
notó, escuchando el grito proveniente del interior de la pared de hielo puesta   
  
por HoroHoro, "Mientras, a mi me toca luchar con una chiquilla que aun juega con   
  
muñecas. Vaya enemigos los que nos asignaron." Ren noto con desdén, dándole una   
  
mirada fría a Mari, que estaba de pie unos metros mas adelante que él.  
  
  
  
Ella miraba al suelo, abrazada a Chuck con una niña que no quiere ir a la cama.   
  
"El chico del cabello puntiagudo habla mucho." Dijo ella, aparentemente hablando   
  
con el muñeco roto.  
  
  
  
Ren gruño, "Maravilloso. De paso, habla sola." Sin perder tiempo, apunto con su   
  
lanza a Mari, "Esto no debe tomar tiempo."  
  
  
  
Mari frunció el ceño. "A Mari no le agrada el chico de cabello puntiagudo."  
  
  
  
"El sentimiento es reciproco," Ren puso los ojos en blanco, "ahora, quieres   
  
empezar con esto de una vez?"  
  
  
  
Silenciosamente, Mari tomo a Chuck por el cabello con una sola mano. Su   
  
flequillo oscurecía sus ojos, escondiendo cualquier emoción. "El señor Hao le ha   
  
ordenado a Mari que acabe con el niño de cabello puntiagudo" Y lentamente elevo   
  
su mano derecha. Repentinamente, alrededor de Chuck, un aura rosa apareció,   
  
haciendo que el muñeco pareciera tomar visa, repentinamente apuntando ambas   
  
armas a Ren. "Mari no decepcionara al señor Hao." Y una ráfaga de balas salió   
  
disparada.  
  
  
  
Con una sonrisa complacida, Ren bloqueaba hábilmente todos los disparos, "Así   
  
que la niña puede atacar? Así es mas entretenido. Sabes que hacer, Bason."  
  
  
  
"¡Si, señoríto!" Respondió Bason obedientemente.   
  
  
  
Y aunque para alguien mas la ráfaga de balas de Mari pudo haber sido algo   
  
difícil de controlar, en definitiva no era un esfuerzo para Ren, cuya habilidad   
  
con la lanza era excepcional. Una sonrisa superior apareció en su rostro, "Esto   
  
es todo lo que tiene niña?"  
  
  
  
Mari no respondió, frunciendo el ceño mas profundamente, y dando un poco mas de   
  
su poder, aumentando así la potencia de ataque. Con nada mas otro esfuerzo, Ren   
  
ya tenia dominada la nueva potencia de ataque de Mari.   
  
  
  
"¿Esto es todo lo que tiene la niña? ¿En ti confía Hao para vencernos? Por   
  
dios..." y con un repentino salto que le elevo sobre la ráfaga de balas de Mari,   
  
Ren rió desde el aire, "¿Es que acaso Hao se burla de nosotros al ponernos estos   
  
enemigos tan débiles? ¡Ahora le mostrare como tratar con Ren Tao! ¡BASON!"  
  
  
  
"¡CHUCK!" Mari apenas tuvo tiempo de elevar a su muñeco que con una repentina   
  
ráfaga potente pudo detener el ataque de Ren a instantes de golpear a Mari, la   
  
cual se vio obligada a dar un salto atrás, por la potencia del ataque.   
  
  
  
Ren aterrizo con facilidad donde momentos antes había estado Mari. "juego de   
  
niños..." dijo el con una sonrisa complacida, de espaldas a Mari.  
  
  
  
Esta, un poco abatida por el ataque, miraba con fiereza a Ren. "El chico de   
  
cabello puntiagudo lastima a Mari." Murmuraba ella mientras levantaba a Chuck.   
  
Un brillo de ira en sus ojos revelaba sus intenciones. "Mari no le puede   
  
perdonar."  
  
  
  
Ren resoplo burlón, "¿Perdonarme? ¿Cuando he querido eso?"  
  
  
  
Mari apunto a Chuck, "¡Mari no te perdonara! ¡Chuck, ataque mortal Billy The   
  
Kid!"  
  
  
  
Una fatal ráfaga de balas salió disparada de las armas de Chuck, pero Ren ya   
  
estaba listo. "tan predecible..." murmuro, dándose vuelta mucho antes de que las   
  
balas estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca para tocarle, "Y por eso, tan fácil de   
  
vencer..." continuo, levantando su lanza. Un brillo seguro en sus ojos, al dar   
  
la orden, "¡BASON! ¡CUCHILLA DORADA!"  
  
  
  
Por supuesto que era riesgoso un ataque tan de cerca, pero esa era su total   
  
intención. Mas de un balazo rozo su piel, mas ninguno entro en su carne lo   
  
suficiente para lastimarle. Sin embargo, no sentía dolor, mientras atacaba sin   
  
piedad a Mari, que chillo bajo la potencia de la cuchilla dorada.  
  
  
  
No paso mucho hasta que Mari cayo inconsciente, Chuck a su lado, sin el brillo   
  
de la posesión.  
  
  
  
Las heridas de Ren eran varias, y aunque había tomado mas esfuerzo del que   
  
quería mostrar, todo había salido a la perfección. "Buen trabajo, Bason"   
  
Felicitó a su espíritu.   
  
  
  
"¡Te tomo demasiado!" Un voz burlona dijo desde un lado. Ren bufo.  
  
  
  
"Cállate, HoroHoro." Dijo, tratando de ignorarle. HoroHoro, desde el lugar donde   
  
había llevado a cabo su batalla, reía desde encima de su tabla, "¡Admítelo, Ren,   
  
solo te lucias!"  
  
Ren ya no aguanto mucho, "¿¡Quieres callarte!?"  
  
  
  
HoroHoro solo rió una vez mas, pero ahora mas quieto. "Pero aun no hemos   
  
terminado..." recordó, y ambos miraron hacia donde se encontraba Yoh, frente a   
  
su enemiga.   
  
  
  
Yoh y Kanna estaban de pie el uno frente al otro, su concentración completa en   
  
ellos, ignorantes de las batallas a su alrededor. Ambos en posición, pero   
  
ninguno haciendo movimiento alguno.  
  
  
  
"¿Y bien, joven Yoh? ¿Es que caso es demasiado caballeroso para atacar a una   
  
dama?" Dijo ella burlona, pero Yoh no respondió.  
  
  
  
No era momento de caer en las tentaciones del enemigo. Esta batalla era   
  
importante, y por ninguna razón podía darse el lujo de distraerse de modo   
  
alguno. Tenia que anticipar el movimiento de su enemigo, para así detenerle.  
  
  
  
El brazo le molestaba. La herida mostraba ser mas profunda de lo que pensó   
  
originalmente. Pero aun cuando trataba de esconder su incomodidad ante Kanna,   
  
una brisa fría le hizo poner cara de dolor, algo que Kanna noto de inmediato.  
  
  
  
"Vaya, vaya, parece que la herida le molesta ¿no, joven Yoh?" su mirada denotaba   
  
peligro.  
  
  
  
Yoh gruño, "Me encuentro bien" pero la palidez de su rostro hacia notar que no.  
  
  
  
Kanna sonrió, "Yo diría que no es así... sangra mucho ¿sabe?"  
  
  
  
Era cierto, había perdido mucha sangre. Algo que no solo le preocupaba a él,   
  
sino a Anna que estaba detrás, observando.  
  
  
  
Anna parecía preocupada, "Yoh..." empezó ella, pero el le corto.  
  
  
  
"Estoy bien, en serio." Le dijo, y Anna asintió en silencio, sabiendo que era   
  
mentira.  
  
  
  
La conversación pareció molestar a Kanna, "Feh, ya estoy harta." Dijo,   
  
frunciendo el ceño y mirándoles con asco, "No se que asuntos tiene el señor Hao   
  
con ustedes dos, ni quiero saber. Solo cumpliré con sus ordenes. Así que   
  
¡ASHCROFT!"  
  
  
  
El ataque fue directo, y fácil de anticipar. Yoh evadió la lanza que se clavo en   
  
la tierra, dando él un salto. "¡Amidamaru, defiendete!" grito al descender,   
  
cortando el brazo de Ashcroft.  
  
  
  
El brazo se disolvió en humo y re-apareció en el espíritu. Kanna no parecía en   
  
absoluto feliz, ordenando a su espíritu que continuase atacando sin piedad.  
  
  
  
Yoh solo se defendía, lo cual era bastante efectivo, pero cansado. Los ataques   
  
eran fieros, y le hacían retroceder lentamente. La espada resonaba cada vez que   
  
golpeaba la lanza de Ashcroft, y la sangre manaba poco a poco de su herida.   
  
  
  
Ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza, y el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas. La   
  
espada pesaba cada minuto mas, pero tenia que mantener su poder espiritual en   
  
ella.  
  
  
  
Sus piernas temblaron, y la potencia de un ataque le hizo caer sentado. "¡Si!   
  
¡Ahora, Ascroft!" Kanna vio su oportunidad, pero justo cuando la lanza estaba   
  
por atravesarle, un rosario muy familiar atrapo la lanza.   
  
  
  
Kanna ahogo un grito y miró a Anna, que le daba una mirada gélida, sosteniendo   
  
el rosario, deteniendo a Ashcroft. Kanna gruño, e Yoh tomo el momento para   
  
escapar.   
  
  
  
Furiosa al haber perdido su oportunidad, Kanna decidió ignorar las ordenes   
  
dadas, "Hazte humo!" ordeno, y Ashcroft escapo del rosario como agua por los   
  
dedos. "Haz interrumpido mi pelea, niña idiota!" El ataque de Ashcroft esta vez   
  
fue dirigido a Anna, que observo con ojos como platos como inesperadamente la   
  
lanza se dirigía hacia ella. Pero en el ultimo instante, fuertes brazos le   
  
agarraron por la cintura sacándola del lugar del peligro con un salto.   
  
  
  
Anna no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al observar el rostro de Yoh, sucio y   
  
lastimado, también pálido, pero fiero, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kanna,   
  
listo para cualquier otro ataque.   
  
  
  
Una vez en el suelo, el la soltó, notándose cansado y jadeante. "Yoh....   
  
gracias..."  
  
  
  
Yoh le ofreció la mas ligera de las sonrisas, antes de ser golpeado por la   
  
espalda por un ataque de Ashcroft, "No te distraigas!" Gritó Kanna, mirándoles   
  
con desprecio.  
  
  
  
Yoh apenas si tuvo tiempo de levantarse para poder evitar el ataque siguiente,   
  
"Amidamaru, tenemos que atacar!"  
  
  
  
Amidamaru se manifestó desde la espada, "Pero, amo Yoh, usted no se encuentra en   
  
condiciones—"  
  
  
  
"Tenemos que hacerlo!" ordeno Yoh, con los dientes apretados, "Se que podeos   
  
hacerlo, Amidamaru, confío en ti!"  
  
  
  
Sintiendo la decisión de su amo, y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por   
  
remediarlo, Amidamaru asintió. No confiaba en que saliera bien, y mucho menos en   
  
lo que sucedería con su amo si utilizaba demasiado poder. Pero tenia que   
  
intentarlo, pondría su mejor esfuerzo en ello.  
  
  
  
Un pulso del aura de Yoh hizo retroceder a Kanna y a su espíritu. Su pose, y el   
  
poder que manaba de el hacían obvio el hecho de que estaba por atacar por   
  
primera vez desde que la pelea empezó.  
  
  
  
Sus movimientos eran lentos y precisos, como una danza mortal entre un samurai y   
  
su espada. Una visión auténticamente maravillosa, aquella del chico y el   
  
samurai, mientras movían el cuerpo compartido, con los ojos fieros y brillantes.   
  
  
  
"Por fin..." Murmuro Kanna para si misma, sonriendo contenta ante la mirada   
  
asesina del chico.  
  
  
  
El movimiento fue tan rápido que nadie lo anticipo. Era esa velocidad   
  
sorprendente la que le mereció el nombre al ataque. Una velocidad que solo podía   
  
ser la de un dios. "¡CUCHILLA DE BUDA!" grito Yoh como llanto de batalla, su   
  
espada cortando con agilidad al cuerpo de Ashcroft, quien se derrumbo en un   
  
instante.  
  
  
  
Kanna se quedo sin palabras ante el ataque, mas fiero de lo que ella hubiese   
  
pensado, pero en definitiva complaciente.  
  
  
  
Muy complaciente, decidió, al notar como Yoh caía al suelo debido al cansancio.   
  
Su posesión de almas desapareciendo totalmente. "¡Yoh!" Llamó Anna,   
  
apresurándose a su lado, incapaz de contener la preocupación.  
  
  
  
Forzosamente, el se apoyo en los codos. Anna le ayudo, notando lo pálido y   
  
exhausto que estaba. Le dirigió una mirada gélida a Kanna, que les miraba con   
  
una sonrisa cínica. "Vete. Yoh te ha vencido. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí."  
  
  
  
La sonrisa se Kanna solo aumentó en tamaño. Aumentando por igual el nerviosismo   
  
escondido de la itako.  
  
  
  
"Maldición..." Empezó Yoh, mirando con furia a Kanna.  
  
  
  
Anna le miro con nerviosismo, "¿Yoh?"  
  
  
  
"No pude..." Yoh trato de sentarse por si solo, pero el dolor era demasiado,   
  
haciéndole necesitar el apoyo de Anna para mantenerse sentado. "No pude...   
  
vencerle..."  
  
  
  
Mas preocupada por el estado de Yoh que por nada mas, Anna no había sentido   
  
espiritualmente el enfrentamiento entre él y Kanna. Y aunque a primera vista,   
  
Yoh había sido el ganador, la verdad era otra.  
  
  
  
El cigarro de Kanna seguía humeando, significando que la posesión continuaba. La   
  
de Yoh, sin embargo, se había gastado con ese único y cansado ataque.  
  
  
  
Anna palideció, "el cigarrillo..."  
  
  
  
Una risa burlona salió de la boca de Kanna, "Creíste que la posesión de Ashcroft   
  
era el cigarrillo que lance, verdad?" dio un pisotón, y cuando levanto el   
  
zapato, se pudo ver el aplastado cigarro que al principio había lanzado al aire.   
  
"Pues no." El cigarro en su boca volvió a brillar, y del humo, Ashcroft se formo   
  
nuevamente, tan poderoso e imponente como siempre.  
  
  
  
La risa de Kanna aumento ante la atónita mirada de Anna, "¿Que sucede, itako?   
  
¿Es que acaso mi estrategia ha sido demasiado complicada para ti? ¡Fue una   
  
estúpida trampa! ¡Cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta! Pero este niño tonto estaba   
  
demasiado preocupado con defender a su pequeña itako como para darse cuenta..."   
  
hacia sonar la palabra "itako" como algo sucio y desagradable.  
  
  
  
"¿¡Es que crees que esto ha terminado!? ¡Nosotros ayudaremos a Yoh!" el grito   
  
vino de HoroHoro, que ya se dirigía corriendo con su tabla hacia ella, Ren a su   
  
lado.  
  
  
  
Kanna no se molesto en mirarles. "¡Mari, Matti!"  
  
  
  
Dos poderosos golpes de energía espiritual tumbaron a HoroHoro y a Ren cuando   
  
trataban de ayudar a Yoh.   
  
  
  
"¿¡Pero, como!?" bufo HoroHoro, el aire faltándole debido al impacto que le   
  
golpeo el costado. Matti, riendo desde encima de la masa de nieve en la que   
  
hasta hace momentos estuvo encerrada, le sonrió diabólicamente.   
  
  
  
"¡Niños tontos! ¡Cayeron directo en nuestra trampa!" dijo ella alegremente.   
  
Junto a ella, Mari observaba todo con expresión muerta.  
  
  
  
"¿T-trampa...?" Pregunto Ren, sosteniéndose el costado. No había duda que se   
  
había roto unas cuantas costillas con el golpe proporcionado por Mari.  
  
  
  
"¿¡Es que aun no entienden!?" la voz de Kanna parecía la de una mujer   
  
enloquecida, llena de risa e incredulidad al mismo tiempo. "¡Son mas idiotas de   
  
lo que creí! ¡cayeron directo en nuestra trampa! ¡Acabamos con su poder   
  
espiritual, sin siquiera gastar el diez por ciento del nuestro!"  
  
  
  
sus palabras les golpearon con fuerza. Era cierto. Se habían dejado llevar por   
  
la confianza y la facilidad de la pelea, ignorando completamente el hecho de que   
  
ningún enviado de Hao debía ser tan fácil de derrotar.  
  
  
  
Para el Hanagumi, las expresiones de horror y angustia en los rostros de los   
  
chicos era algo invaluable. Todo había sido tan fácil... engañarles, haciéndoles   
  
creer que tenían la mano superior, y atacando haciendo uso del mínimo de sus   
  
poderes.... tan sencillo...  
  
  
  
...era hora de terminar con esto.  
  
  
  
"Mari, Matti," ordeno Kanna de pronto, mirada superior y contenta aun en su   
  
rostro, y eso fue suficiente para que las otras dos chicas supieran que hacer.   
  
  
  
La lluvia de ataques era fuerte e implacable. Ren y HoroHoro no podían ni   
  
defenderse, al no poder ver de donde provenían. Es que acaso tal era el poder al   
  
que se enfrentaron sin darse cuenta?  
  
  
  
Sus gritos de dolor resonaban en la casa vacía.  
  
  
  
"¡HOROHORO! ¡REN!" El llamado de desesperación de Yoh no fue respondido mas que   
  
por una risa ligera desde lo alto. Y al mirar de donde provenía dicha risa, Yoh   
  
se encontró con la tranquila figura de su hermano mirándole dulcemente desde la   
  
rama en la que estaba sentado. "¿Hao...?" había olvidado que seguía allí, y que   
  
había visto todo lo sucedido, que sin duda, le resultaba bastante divertido.  
  
  
  
Hao solo le dio una mirada dulce antes de saltar del árbol en que se encontraba   
  
y empezar a caminar hacia él.  
  
  
  
"Ríndete, Yoh." Su voz era esa como la de un padre hablándole a un niño   
  
caprichoso. "Es inútil. Lo sabes." Y caminó hacia su forma acurrucada. Anna,   
  
junto a Yoh, se inclinó de modo protector hacia él, el rosario de los mil   
  
ochenta firme en su mano. Hao le sonrió, pero se arrodillo frente a Yoh, para   
  
estar ojo a ojo.  
  
  
  
Su sonrisa era casi burlona. "Mira a tu alrededor, Yoh." Le dijo, ojos gemelos   
  
nunca separándose. Pero Yoh no tenia que ver a su alrededor para saber que   
  
sucedía.  
  
  
  
Sus amigos, todos yaciendo en pozos de sangre, gravemente heridos, a penas   
  
conscientes, pero aun con vida.  
  
  
  
¿Pero por cuanto, si esto seguía así?  
  
  
  
"Yoh," empezó Hao, sus ojos aun fijos en los suyos. "Puedes detener esto,   
  
¿Sabes? Estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, con la promesa de nunca mas volver a   
  
molestarte, si renuncias al torneo de Shamanes." Su rostro mostraba una   
  
expresión casi angelical. "No es tan difícil. Solo tienes que decirlo, y se   
  
hará."  
  
  
  
Y como era previsible, los gemidos indignados de los caídos se hicieron   
  
presentes, e Yoh tuvo que sonreír – sus amigos nunca se rendirían, sin importar   
  
la situación, ¿no era cierto?  
  
  
  
"¿R-renunciar al torneo?" Ren escupió algo de sangre mientras se apoyaba en su   
  
lanza. "Tonterías."  
  
  
  
"De ningún modo en los nueve infiernos, Hao." HoroHoro se apoyo en el brazo que   
  
no estaba roto. Pero aun así, la sangre en su camisa dejaba saber de las heridas   
  
que trataba de esconder.  
  
  
  
Pero las palabras que Hao quería escuchar, aun no salían de la boca de Yoh. La   
  
duda era obvia en su expresión – su mente era caos. Esto no era bueno. Tenia que   
  
presionarlo.  
  
  
  
Sus ojos brillaron. "Pareces necesitar un poco mas de convencimiento ¿eh?" E Yoh   
  
supo que iba a suceder.   
  
  
  
"¡No! ¡Espera!" Pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
  
  
"Kanna, Matti, Mari," fue todo lo que Hao tuvo que decir para que el Hanagumi   
  
atacase.   
  
  
  
Fue inmediato. Los gritos de agonía de sus amigos, mientras cada uno era   
  
atacado, una y otra vez, por el Hanagumi, que veían sonrientes mientras sus   
  
victimas sufrían.   
  
  
  
Era demasiado.  
  
  
  
"¡Hao, detente!" La suplica salió de sus labios antes de saberlo, y el ataque se   
  
detuvo inmediatamente, como para no interrumpir la importante conversación.  
  
  
  
Hao miro a su gemelo con una Mirada intensa. "¿Listo para acceder, Yoh?" Pero   
  
aun podía ver la duda en sus ojos. Dudas. Caos.  
  
  
  
Mas presión.  
  
  
  
"Chicas," ordenó él, y los ataques se repitieron, pero los gritos no.  
  
  
  
Ya no tenían voces con las cuales sonar.  
  
  
  
Pero no estaban muertos – su presencia seguía en el aire. Pero casi   
  
irreconocible. Débil, casi desvanecidas…. No como las fuertes e imponentes   
  
presencias que solía sentir a su alrededor todos los días.  
  
  
  
Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decirlo.   
  
  
  
Nada valía la pena si significaba perder a tus amigos.   
  
  
  
"Hao…detenlas." Su voz era otra – una que no estaba llena de caos e indecisión.   
  
Una que ahora sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
  
  
Hao sabia esto, y sonrió. Los ataques se detuvieron. "¿Listo, Yoh?"  
  
  
  
Bajando la Mirada, Yoh asintió. "Si."  
  
  
  
Y una expresión victoriosa se hizo presente en el rostro de Hao. "Entonces dilo,   
  
pues," presionó él, como un niño impaciente. "Dilo, y termina con todo esto."  
  
  
  
"Si." La respuesta de Yoh fue casi mecánica mientras se levantaba, tembloroso,   
  
apoyado por Anna, cuyo agarre en el rosario estaba blanco. Ella llevaba una   
  
expresión neutra, in decidida con que sentir.   
  
  
  
Dolía saber que sucedía. Dolía saber lo que iba a decir. Dolía saber que   
  
sucedería después.  
  
  
  
Era lo mejor.  
  
  
  
Así que apoyo a Yoh silenciosamente, y esperó.  
  
  
  
"Yoh, Asakura Yoh, retiro oficialmente mi participación en el Torneo de los   
  
Shamanes."  
  
  
  
Y hubo silencio.  
  
  
  
Entonces, una risa baja salió de la boca de Hao.  
  
  
  
Su rostro al reír era casi angelical, de no ser porque sus ojos mostraban la   
  
completa falta de emoción humana dentro de él.  
  
  
  
"Me alegra ver que tomaste una buena decisión por una vez en la vida,   
  
hermanito." Se levantó. "Chicas, pueden retirarse," ordenó él, sin darse vuelta,   
  
y el Hanagumi les dio una ultima Mirada burlona a sus victimas, y propiamente   
  
desaparecieron.  
  
  
  
Yoh sabia que algo no estaba bien.   
  
  
  
La mirada en el rostro de su hermana era aquella de un predador que ya tenia a   
  
su victima al alcance. Algo estaba mal… terriblemente mal… lo podía sentir, pero   
  
¿que era?  
  
  
  
Y al seguir su Mirada, supo que era lo que estaba mal.  
  
  
  
Lo que estaba mal era el hecho de que él, Asakura Yoh, acababa de cometer el   
  
mayor error de su vida.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
El hospital estaba en silencio mientras Anna e Yoh caminaban a la habitación que   
  
él compartía con sus amigos.  
  
  
  
"Ya no hay peligro," Dijo la enfermera, una vez que todos habían sido vendados y   
  
puestos en la cama. "Pero necesitan descansar."  
  
  
  
Bajo la excusa de una pelea entre bandas de criminales, todos fueron admitidos   
  
como chicos problemáticos. Y aparte de algunos discursos maternales de parte de   
  
algunas enfermera, todos los demás simplemente les ignoraron.   
  
  
  
Él era el que tenia menos heridas de todos ellos – solo la cortada en el brazo,   
  
y unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo. Aparte de un par de rasguños, eso era   
  
todo.   
  
  
  
Lo que le hacia sentir aun mas culpable por la condición de sus amigos – ninguno   
  
de ellos había despertado o mostrado estar conciente durante todo el proceso.   
  
  
  
Y era injusto, dado que Hao solo quería algo de él – ellos solo habían sido   
  
inocentes que no estarían en esta condición, si solo él hubiese accedido antes.  
  
  
  
Pero mientras pensaba en ello, sabia que aun si se atrevía a darle voz a esos   
  
sentimientos, no llegaría lejos. No, dado que, sin importar el modo en que   
  
hubiese podido manejar la situación, ellos siempre se hubiesen envuelto en ella.  
  
  
  
Porque ellos eran amigos, y eso hacían los amigos.  
  
  
  
Una vez en la habitación, Yoh dejo descansar su cuerpo en la cama, mientras   
  
miraba silenciosamente como Ana se movía por la habitación, asegurándose de que   
  
todo estuviese en orden.  
  
  
  
Ella, después de todo, no podía confiar en él para las tareas mas simples, tales   
  
como asegurarse de que todos los papeles importantes estuviesen a la mano, que   
  
la funda de la espada estuviese cerrada propiamente, y así.  
  
  
  
Y mientras ponía sus sandalias junto a la cama, ella sintió una punzada en el   
  
corazón, que hasta ahora había tratado de evitar.   
  
  
  
Esta seria la ultima vez que haría esto por él.  
  
  
  
Dolía ahora del mismo modo que dolió cuando él había dicho que renunciaría al   
  
torneo. Dolía porque era lo mejor, y aun así, lo odiaba por completo.  
  
  
  
No quería que las cosas terminasen así, y ella haría todo en su poder para   
  
cambiar el modo en que las cosas estaban sucediendo, de tener tal poder.   
  
  
  
Pero no lo tenía. Ni Yoh, tampoco.   
  
  
  
Y porque sabia que si Yoh no renunciaba al torneo, las cosas hubiesen salido aun   
  
peor, ella aceptaba el cambio de situación.   
  
  
  
"Ten cuidado de tener todo a la mano, Yoh. No quieres perder tus cosas,   
  
¿verdad?" Dijo ella mientras se aseguraba que las llaves de la casa estuviesen   
  
en sus bolsillos.  
  
  
  
"No, Anna."  
  
  
  
"Y recuerda lavar la ropa por lo menos tres veces por semana." Ella se ocupo,   
  
doblando la franela sucia y rasgada, cuando la mano de él sobre la suya le hizo   
  
mirarle a los ojos. "Yoh-"  
  
  
  
"Gracias," dijo él, con una sonrisa triste.  
  
  
  
Y ella lucho con la repentina la de emociones que le sacudió el corazón. No. no   
  
lo hagas peor. "¿Por qué me das las gracias?" preguntó ella, pretendiendo   
  
ignorancia.  
  
  
  
Él no le creyó. "Por todo."  
  
  
  
No lo dejes salir… "Sigue entrenando. No malgastes mi trabajo."  
  
  
  
Él asintió. "Comprendo."  
  
  
  
"Y trata de permanecer despierto en clase – ya no estaré allí para despertarte."   
  
  
  
Una sonrisa triste. "Trataré."  
  
  
  
Y cuando ella no dijo nada mas, la mano de el sobre la suya se apretó, y los   
  
ojos de él mostraron la profunda tristeza que sentía. "No quería que todo   
  
terminara así, sabes."   
  
  
  
"Es lo mejor." Quizá si lo seguía repitiendo, empezaría a creerlo.  
  
  
  
Él cerró los ojos. "¿De verdad lo crees?"  
  
  
  
Ella le miro con ojos tiernos, permitiéndose un poco de emoción, la cual no   
  
mostraría por nadie mas. No le respondería. "Duerme, Yoh. Ha sido un día largo."  
  
  
  
"Si…" su respiración ahora era calmada y rítmica. Estaba dormido.  
  
  
  
Y ella abrazo su camisa con fuerza contra su cuerpo, aun luchando las lagrimas   
  
que no quería reconocer. "Es lo mejor…" repitió en voz baja.  
  
  
  
Un cambio en el ambiente le dejo saber que la hora estaba aquí, así que   
  
lentamente bajó la camisa, y la puso junto a él – y en un ultimo acto de   
  
emoción, ella tomo el rosario y su cinta, los cuales coloco sobre su almohada   
  
junto a su cabeza.  
  
  
  
Recuerdos de su vida pasada, que no necesitaría en el lugar a donde ahora se   
  
dirigía – que no quería llevar, para evitar recuerdos dolorosos.   
  
  
  
Su rostro estaba ensombrecido mientras caminaba hacia el patio trasero del   
  
hospital, donde, bajo la luz de la luna, un demonio con rostro de ángel esperaba   
  
por ella.  
  
  
  
"¿Lista?" preguntó él, sonriendo.  
  
  
  
Ella no le respondió, y simplemente camino junto a él, para entonces desaparecer   
  
en una distorsión en el aire.  
  
  
  
Ella jamás vio el rostro triste que les observaba desde una de las ventanas del   
  
edificio, rosario y cinta firmes en sus manos.  
  
  
  
Y entonces se dio vuelta, y se acostó nuevamente en su cama, aun cuando sabia   
  
que por esa noche, y por muchas otras por venir, no podría dormir en absoluto.  
  
  
  
Porque cuando él, Yoh Asakura, retiró su participación en el torneo de Shamanes,   
  
había también renunciado a su posición como su futuro esposo. Porque ella estaba   
  
prometida al Asakura que se convertiría en Shaman King.  
  
  
  
Y el nombre de ese Asakura ahora era Hao.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Bratty dice: Hola a todos! ^^ me quieren matar? Yo también. Siéntanse libres de   
  
asesinarme de los modos mas horribles que se les ocurra! Tengo la mala costumbre   
  
de revivir ^___^  
  
  
  
Dedicaciones!!  
  
  
  
A Cali-chan: MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS gracias por soportar mis caprichos, y   
  
dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a corregir las barbaridades que escribo! *^^*   
  
gracias! Y repito: esta historia no seria nada sin tu ayuda! ^-^  
  
  
  
A Natty-neechan, Ele-neechan y Rally-imotochan: Por ser lindas, graciosas, y   
  
fastidiosas! ^^ sin ustedes recordándome TODOS LOS DIAS que tenia que actualizar   
  
esto, seguro me tardo mas ^^U sin embargo, las adoro por ser como son! Me ponen   
  
hyper, además de que me fascina fastidiarles a uds para que actualicen sus fics!   
  
XD Revenge!  
  
  
  
Y a contestar reviews! ^0^  
  
  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: *^^* Muchísimas gracias! Aquí tienes tu pedazo de   
  
pastel!*Le da un pedazo enorme* y como querías la parte "buena", es la parte de   
  
los pantalones de Hao! *_* (Los pantalones de Yoh son MIOS!) XD y verdad que Yoh   
  
es bellísimo cuando protege a su Annita? ^^~*  
  
  
  
Anna Kyouyama: *Bratty te da otro pedazote de pastel* a ti te toca el pecho de   
  
Hao! ^-^ y gracias por disfrutar de mi historia!  
  
  
  
Anna-chan: `NEECHAN! ^0^ *Glomp!* las fotos no salieron ;__; pero el recuerdo   
  
queda ^-^ toma pastel tu también! XD y sigue escribiendo tus fics! Me obligaste   
  
a actualizar este! Te toca corresponder!  
  
  
  
Rally: *__* Imotochan! *glomps you* como te quieeeeero!! Y te extrañare, ahora   
  
que te vas de vacaciones ;_____; WAAAH!!! ;___; Toma pastel, y como se que los   
  
adoras, tienen parte de Yoh y de Hao...  
  
  
  
Hidrazaina: *^^* Gracias por tus halagos! Quieres pastel? XD  
  
  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: no te preocupes, que mis 'neechans e imotochan se encargaran   
  
de que actualice esto regularmente ^^U esta vez me tarde, pero para enmendar,   
  
les doy 25 paginas! Disfruta!! ^-^ pastel?  
  
  
  
Ai-chan: Hiyaaa! ^^ gomen, pero yo soy una YohxAnna hasta la muerte ^^U aunque   
  
adoro a Hao también! (pero no lo peleo, porque Ele-neechan me mata XD) pero por   
  
favor, sigue leyendo la historia! La escribo especialmente para todos los fans   
  
mankin!  
  
  
  
Sakura Himura: Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capi! ^-^ me quieres matar? ^^U   
  
gomen por el cliffhanger, pero prometo seguir!!! No lo voy a dejar así, claro...   
  
XD thank you! 


End file.
